monsterhighfandomcom_pt_br-20200217-history
Procurando Minha Luz
thumb|263x263px 'Procurando Minha Luz 'é uma canção no filme, Monster High: Boo York, Boo York. Ela é cantada por Catty Noir. Letras Versão Original Primeiro verso: Catty: Seems so close, but yet so far Reaching out towards the stars Try and try but I can't catch hold There's a fire that burns inside me Everywhere that I seem to go I end up empty handed Coro: Have you seen what I'm trying to find I've been looking far and wide High and low, low and high In the dark, can't find the light Maybe I've been looking in the wrong place the entire time Maybe I, Maybe I Should search inside Segundo Verso: Was a long dark road, and then there's light What once was lost now is in my sight Only right that I leave behind the limitations made by my mind It's in the past and I'm satisfied I think I've finally found it Coro: Have you seen what I'm trying to find I've been looking far and wide High and low, low and high In the dark can't find the light Maybe I've been looking in the wrong place the entire time Now I'm fine, cause I can find it deep inside Terceiro Verso: Here I stand, (Here I stand) It's about time, (Ohhh) I looked high and low Just to see what's mine I believed that it would be Now I see Now I see There's a voice inside of me Yeah Coro: Now I've seen what I've tried to find I've been looking far and wide High and low, low and high In the dark now I've found the light I guess I've been looking in the wrong place the entire time I've realized that maybe I Should search inside Versão Brasileira Primeiro verso: Catty: Eu me perdi no universo Tento não ficar do avesso Tento tento e não consigo, há uma chama que queima aqui Mesmo se vou ou fico, assim vou vivendo Coro: Você viu pra onde foi Minha luz onde está O caminho pra onde vai Eu não posso aguentar mais Tenho que tentar viver melhor ser bem mais feliz Eu quero, sim Eu quero, sim Ser mais feliz Segundo verso: Eu sofri horrores, mas já tô bem Aprendi ser mais livre também Tudo o que eu sempre quis, esquecer os erros que já fiz Quem nunca errou me diz, acho ter encontrado Coro: Você viu pra onde foi Minha luz onde está O caminho pra onde vai Eu não posso aguentar mais Tenho que tentar viver melhor ser bem mais feliz Eu tô bem porque encontrei E sou feliz Terceiro verso: Aqui estou (Aqui estou) Tá na hora (Ohhh) Achei a luz que está em mim agora Não vão me impedir Nunca vão Nunca vão Nunca vão me impedir Yeah Coro: Já achei a minha luz Eu olhei me expus No caminho meu suor Achei a minha luz apareceu E eu vou tentar viver melhor ser bem mais feliz Eu vou, sim, ser bem mais Bem mais feliz Vídeos Procurando Minha Luz Monster High Categoria:Canções Categoria:Canções de Boo York, Boo York